is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Gautier
'Samantha Gautier '''is Loan Huxley's socialite girlfriend serving as both recurring character and antagonist throughout the characters' main story routes. She is also the daughter of the wealthy Gautier family one of the riches families in Mystery Spell. Appearance She has blond hair, blue slanted eyes and a physique that, according to many, is enviable. She is tall and slender. According to the player in Drogo's route, her breath is mentholated. She has five outfits on her portrait and usually wears her Mystery Spell school uniform; a dark red long sleeved sweater with a white long sleeved button shirt with a red tie on the collar, a black pleated skirt with white panties underneath, white thigh-high socks and black dress shoes. Her second outfit when she trains in gymnastics and cheering on Loan in Peter's route, she wears the cheerleader uniform- a matching uniform with white colors silver collar around the neck and red, white and blue color palletes. The color of her cheerleader uniform resembles the colors of the United States flag. Her third outfit when she goes out and during the university party where the player and Drogo had their first kiss, she wears a brown bomber vest with a white fur collar, a pink and brown stripped long sleeved undershirt and a dark brown pleated skirt with a black belt around the waist and black thigh-high boots. Her long blond hair is pulled up in a side braid and wears a necklace with a pink diamond pendant. Her fourth outfit when she goes out on a date with Loan according to herself she wears a pastel pink shirt under a purple jacket and a flesh-colored bag, a pink and black checkered skirt and a silver necklace around her neck. Her fifth outfit which it was seen in the promotional ads and as her swimwear, she wears a light pink camisole and a matching light pink bikini. Her bikini resembles a full panty as the player disgusted to see her wearing it. Personality Similar to Cassidy Sparke who is a socialite, Samantha was described in the game is a possessive person with Loan Huxley, who she claims to be the only person that has interested her and her partner since always. With the passage of time, she begins to be envious of the player for calling so much the attention of the boys in the university, and begins to insult her and leave her in ridicule, as when she twists her ankle out of jealousy when she sends a kiss to Loan, that actually went to Peter Bartholy. Like Doris, Lana and Fiona, she can be confrontational and envy, believing that the player would steal Loan from her and always hates the player to think she monopolized every other people around Mystery Spell. She is also being humiliated by Drogo Bartholy when he came to the player's defense after she always make sarcastic remarks about sex towards the player much to the latter's disgust as well as being pranked by the player when Drogo urges her to use magic to show off her panties during class causing the students to make fun of her. Drogo humiliates her for the second time in Sebastian's story where she made sarcastic remarks about the teacher and the student's work relationship thinking it was a romantic relationship and some horrible gossips towards both the player and Sarah because of their interest towards Sebastian by ruining their reputations. In Sebastian's story, Samantha's mean streak became more prominent than last time as she sarcastically bullies the player by mocking her ''four eyes and a garbage even she quickly answers Sebastian's questions, going as far as she shows her arrogance towards her and always berating the player in front of Loan who became dislike to her actions. She was also shown to be envious on the forbidden relationship between a teacher and a student which both Sebastian and the player were currently having. According to Sarah after both of them being ridiculed by her with Loan at her side, Samantha was known to make horrible gossips such as their dean in the university was having a relationship with a maintenance janitor but turns out that he likes women like she was until she was rejected by him because of the horrible gossips she had put through the university. Despite being chosen by Sebastian on his expeditions, she also disgusts old vehicles and always had motion sickness while being piloted by Esteban Dias as she prefer luxurious vehicles than old models. Samantha is also interested in Esteban when she aggressively flirts him but fails at the same time as Esteban is very disgusted on her aggressive behavior even in their expeditions. However throughout Sebastian's expeditions, Samantha also shows her vulnerability while she frequently makes sarcastic remarks on the player or both having engaged in heated arguments which resulted for her to get reprimanded by Sebastian as well as not being adjusted to the jungle environment due to her being raised by a spoiled rich family. Her actions from being complainant are also mentioned by Sebastian when he reminisced about his colleague Stephanie who is also not adjusted to the jungle environment but can treat her colleagues' injuries. Her vulnerability was demonstrated in the near end of Chapter 8 when she does not follow Sebastian's warnings after she discovers the forbidden romantic relationship between him and the player and giving them a barrage of horrible remarks while trying to ruin Sebastian's reputation from his teaching career by exposing his romantic relationship to the player from the dean of the university, leading herself to get bitten on her ankle by one of Ka-Ata-Killa's rattlesnakes at the cost of her horrible actions, giving her own life being threaten from getting poisoned from its snake's venom. In Chapter 9, Esteban reveals to the player of Samantha's condition which she suffers from a transient global amnesia after being bitten. Despite her behavior however, Samantha was afraid of her father Mr. Gautier when he decided to tell the dean to fire Sebastian which she tells him not to and became frustrated because of her current condition. But in the near end of Chapter 10 shows Samantha had sorted it out by taken aback of her father's decisions to tell the dean to fire Sebastian because of his forbidden relationship to the player. Her terrible actions seen in the final chapter of the story resulted for the player to drop out of the university to join with Esteban and Sebastian after he resigned his post as their college professor to return back to Peru before the devious Dean could fire him. In the second season, it was also revealed that Samantha continued to gossip horribly about the player despite she was already a college drop out after Sarah briefly informs her about it from her phone. This also happens in Chapter 4, where she horribly berates about her and Sebastian's current relationship which resulted her getting humiliated by Isabella Jones who finally talks back at her for berating her brother. The players also noticed that her and Loan are always arguing with each other which means that Samantha appears as an on and off type due to her possessive attitude and because she was raised by her wealthy family, indicating that her parents also spoiled her for most of her life. In the second season of Drogo's story, both Samantha and Sarah's behaviors just had their tables turned and she cries in upset when Sarah officially dates her boyfriend Loan and when the player finally returns to Mystery Spell as a vampire and insulted her actions since they when they first met in the first season, she was knocked away by the player's telekinetic powers and was subjected by her mind reading which resulted in her to show her fear much like how she was afraid of Drogo when he humiliates her. In Chapter 5 after Sarah prevents the player from using both of her powers, Samantha drenched her head with water while humiliating her any further. Just like she had done to the player in Sebastian's route, she falls victim to the player's bloodlust after being attacked at the cost of her horrible actions only to be stopped by Drogo who witnessed their confrontation by calming the player down. In Chapter 7, Samantha also shows her dislike of cheating when Sarah reveals that she was hanging out with Loan while he was on a drinking spree at the bar and she exposes his actions for not liking Samantha which caused her to get furious at him, creating a heated argument between them. Although, Sarah does that to restrain the player's rage and her vampiric abilities because of Samantha's constant remarks to her. In chapter 10 it is revealed that the player looks like Samantha's old school bully, which is why Samantha picks on her for revenge. Allies *The Main Character (Sebastian) (sometimes) *Loan Huxley *Sebastian Jones (sometimes) *Esteban Dias (sometimes) *Isabella Jones (sometimes) Enemies *The Main Character (Drogo) *The Main Character (Peter) *The Main Character (Nicolae) *The Main Character (Sebastian) (sometimes) *Sarah Osborne *Drogo Bartholy *Peter Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy *Sebastian Jones (sometimes) *Esteban Dias (sometimes) *Isabella Jones (sometimes) *Ka-Ata-Killa Gallery Samantha Gautier/Gallery Trivia * Samantha's surname Gautier was revealed on Chapter 8 in Sebastian's route as the other story routes does not revealed her surname before Sebastian's route had been released. **The last name Gautier originates from France, so it's possible that Samantha comes from French heritage. * In Chapter 5 also in Sebastian's route, Samantha was revealed to be a shopaholic as she buys some new clothes from the shops in the airport. Her shopping spree also caused Sebastian and his students to get angry at her delay because of their last call of the flight to Lima in Peru. *She, Ka-Ata-Killa and Lana are the only antagonists to appear in 2 different secret images. *She was the first Mystery Spell big bad and the second recurring series big bad for all other story routes. The first one being Cassidy Sparke in Carter Corp. *She is one of the 4 Mystery Spell characters who is not a supernatural. *She is one of the 9 original Mystery Spell characters. *She's one of the 4 non love interest characters to appear in all story routes. *She bears a resemblance to the real life actress Ashley Tisdale, specifically when she was in her role as Sharpay Evans in the hit Disney original movie franchise High School Musical, and the two characters have many things in common. *She's the only female antagonist that has genuine spite for the players that is not caused by jealousy due to them liking the main love interest. As Samantha doesn't get along with any of the Bartholy brothers and is not interested in Sebastian. *In the secret image she's in where Drogo and the player can be seen kissing, her hair is shown to be down, but in that scene her hair was tied in a side braid. **She was also wearing a vest in the scene, but her vest is not shown in the secret image. *She has more outfits and hairstyles than any other character in the game. *Sebastian's main character is the only main character she can sometimes get along with. *Out of her and Cassidy Sparke, it is much more likely that she would win in a fight due to her athletic abilities and the fact that she sprained the player's ankle. **In fact, it is highly likely that she would win in a fight with any other female antagonist excluding Lana, Alicia Boone, and Ka-Ata-Killa, as no other female antagonists have shown signs to be psychically adept to win in a fight. *She is the only cheerleader in the entire game's series. *In two ads, she can be seen in her party outfit with her hair to the side in one and her hair in a side braid in the other. She never wears her hair like this with that outfit in any of the games. *In an ad she's in with Drogo, she can be seen with a hair glitch, where all 3 of her hairstyles are bundled into one. *Unlike Cassidy Sparke, Samantha is not two-faced and treats everyone the same. As Cassidy will act like a nice girl to people that can further her career and hides the facts that she's mean to every woman on the floor from her superiors. Samantha however treats everyone rudely and is very open about the fact that she does not like the players, even towards the men she likes, like Loan Huxley, Esteban Dias and sometimes Drogo Bartholy, who often give her spite for it. *She is the only antagonist that can be a playable character. **She is also the only antagonist that has her very own extra love scene, which she shares with Loan Huxley. *There is a theory that she will be redeemed in a story route one day due to all the attention the writers are giving her and her relationship with Loan. *She has many similarites to Becca Davenport from the series The Freshman from the popular mobile app game, Choices. **If Samantha were to ever get redeemed, then the similarities between them will be uncanny. *She doesn't care if people love her or hate her, as long as they don't ignore her. *In her extra love scene, she seems to have a deep hatred for the player, but also a deep obsession for her too, as she can't stop thinking about her, even while making love to Loan. **There is a theory that she actually has feelings for the player and covers them up by bulling her. **She is also unaware that she is the bully in the extra love scene and thinks that the player and Sarah are in the wrong, which means she believes that her behavior is totally natural and that she's deluded. *It is explained in her extra love scene why she dislikes the player in Sebastian's route so much, unlike other routes. She believes that the player is pretending to be a good girl that's done no wrong while trying to suck up to and sleep with Sebastian for special privileges in private. Which is not far fetched as the player really was having an affair with Sebastian. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Sebastian Jones Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Sarah Osborne Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:Archaeologists Category:Originals Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Brats Category:Wealthy Category:Promiscuous Category:Socialites Category:Athletic Category:Samantha Gautier Category:Peter Bartholy Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters